winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 411
Winx Club Forever! (Superheroes in the Nickelodeon dub) is the eleventh episode in the fourth season of Winx Club. Synopsis The Wizards of the Black Circle spy on Roxy and try to hatch a plan to get the White Circle. They break into her house and she warns the Winx before the Wizards of the Black Circle can get her. The Winx arrive and successfully use their Zoomix wings to teleport Roxy to a safe place. Aisha then leaves to go to Nabu. Bloom starts teaching Roxy how to use her power and control it. Musa is still upset about how Riven acted back in her audition. Flora and Musa had a flashback on how they try to convince people to believe in magic.The Winx are having a lot of trouble introducing magic to the world. Stella, Flora, Tecna and Musa hugs each other causing Bloom's concentration to be interrupted. Meanwhile, Nabu and Layla are dating, he propose her to be his forever girlfriend. Aisha horably accepts his proposal. The Winx are having trouble on their mission in Gardenia and discuss on their way back to the Love and Pet Shop. While walking along the streets of Gardenia, Tecna saw a poster about a superhero, and so, she suggests that they should act as superheroes to attract people believe in magic. The Winx agree and go to the town along with Roxy as superheroes. The Winx begin to lose confidence but they learn the Acrobat Thieves robbed another store and the radio thinks of the Winx as girls with wings. When Aisha comes in, Stella accuses Aisha of caring about Nabu more than the Winx and Aisha storms off. The Winx go shopping and as they leave the store, the Acrobat Theives strike again. They think of leaving the problem to the police, but after they take a hostage, they transform and fight them. They use their Believix powers to stop them and Roxy tells Artu she wants to be just like them. The Winx go and relax at the Frutti Music Bar and decide to keep being superheroes. Major Events *Nabu proposes to Aisha, she accepts. *Aisha and Stella get into an argument. *Roxy learns how she can use her power to make Artu talk for the first time. *The Winx try being superheros to get people to believe in magic. *Aisha and Stella forgive each other. *Roxy's magic is getting stronger. Characters *Ogron *Duman *Gantlos *Anagan *Artu *Roxy *Bloom *Flora *Stella *Musa *Tecna *Aisha *Nabu *Fairy Pets *Helia *Sky *Timmy Spells Used Coming soon... Voice Cast Original/Italian Coming soon... Rai English *Angela Galluppo as Bloom *Jennifer Seguin as Stella *Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Flora *Anik Mattern as Musa *Jodie Resther as Tecna *Lucinda Davis as Aisha *Sarah Camacho as Roxy *Danny Brochu as Sky *Mark Hauser as Brandon *Martin Watier as Helia *Mitchell Rothpan as Riven *Michael Tarmush as Timmy *Todd Fenell as Nabu Nickelodeon *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reyonso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Liliana Mumy as Roxy *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy *Sam Riegel as Riven *David Faustino as Helia *Will Blagrove as Nabu Scripts *Cinélume *Nickelodeon Songs Rai English Coming soon... Nickelodeon Coming soon... Trivia *Ironically, the Winx were forced to keep their powers under wraps in the first three seasons when on Earth, but now in the fourth season, they need to flaunt their magic on Earth at every opportunity in order to gain more power. Trying to convince people of the existence of magic was harder than trying to hide it! *In the Rai Dub, Nabu proposes to Aisha, but in the Nick dub, he asks her to be his "forever girlfriend". *Nick's title for the episode, "Superheroes", might be a reference to the episode, or the song that is played in the ending credits. Mistakes *After the blackout when Tecna asks Roxy about superheroes, Roxy is still behind Tecna. But in the next shot a second later, she is coming down the stairs behind Bloom. *When the girls transformed in the mall to stop the thieves, Aisha was seen transforming, even though she wasn't with the girls at the time. *When Roxy talks to the Winx at the Frutti Music bar, her green pert on her shoulder is the color of her skin. Quotes Coming soon... Videos Rai English Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Winx Club Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume